


supernova

by kuzuhina (Know_Your_Paradoxes)



Series: Sole Survivor [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chapter 5 Spoilers, Guilt, I Demand It., Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lowercase, M/M, Momota Kaito is the Sole Survivor, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Only Survivor, Sad, Suffer. Suffer Kaito., Survivor Guilt, Unpopular Opinion: I Don't Like Ouma, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/kuzuhina
Summary: his lungs are full of the stardust of others and he suddenly can no longer breathe.





	supernova

he lies down in the grass, looking at the sky above him. the night sky was always a source of inspiration for him, and he watched it religiously. his heart thumps in his chest as he watches the stars move past, somehow so slow, yet, so incredibly fast at the same time. he chuckles a little, remembering how saihara used to be lying right next to him, a wonder-filled, almost overwhelmed look in his eyes as he pointed out constellations and things that kaito had never noticed before. it was great having someone like saihara in his corner. if only for a little while.

if he closes his eyes, he can feel the same pressure that ouma must have felt underneath that hydraulic press.

the crushing feeling sinks into his lungs, completely cuts off his throat, leaves him feeling comfortably numb, with still some semblance of feeling. he gives a smirk as he wonders what it would've been like if he would've been the one that had died instead of ouma. if he had been the one to die and had saihara survive in his stead.

but no, that's what ouma wanted, and he couldn't stand the little bastard. always running around, talking like he owned the place, owned the people, owned the universe. it almost gave kaito a sick satisfaction watching his blood pour out through the cracks where he had once lay.

he opens his eyes to be greeted with the same sky, only slightly off-kilter, with newer stars and brighter sights. a police helicopter floats in the far distance, blinking red and blue lights alternating within the night sky. kaito chuckles. the entire killing game was televised, and everyone was given the guarantee that no killer would be put to trial or sentenced to criminal punishment. he remembers signing the waiver, willingly risking his life in order to participate. he shudders at the thought, a cold chill running up his spine. he was a different person then. a dumb, naive, foolish boy that never would've guessed where he would've turned out now.

kaito sees a star that's brighter than the others, and he wonders if that star is saihara's star, watching down on him, with a smile on his face, encouraging him to keep living, no matter what.

after what kaito had done? he doubts that saihara would even spare a passing glance at him ever again.

he remembers the feeling of holding saihara in his arms. he's soft, and surprisingly cold, but the natural warmth of kaito's body balances the two out. his skin is smooth, save for his hands, which have calluses from writing constantly. police notes, detective work, paperwork, filing reports. he smells like mint and like ink. it's an odd combination, yes, but a good one. and when their lips crash into one anothers, his lips taste like the same mint, and are chapped. his face relaxes when they kiss, and kaito can only think of the word "beautiful" to describe it.

there are so many stars up there, how was he to know which of them were his classmates? all of them were beautiful in their own right, and some of them were going to be bigger than others, closer to supernova, close to exploding. he wonders if he already has a star up there, or if he has already turned into a supernova, exploded into nothing more than dust and particles. his heart beats steadily to the rhythm of a waltz he's hearing in his head.

saihara's star is probably closest to ouma's. that little shit, always trying to start something, and poor saihara, always gullible, always naive, always believing the words of others over the words of his own heart. saihara had fallen in love with the lies that ouma had told. ouma had wrapped kaito's beloved around his pinky finger and refused to let go. and poor harumaki... she had only been trying to target the mastermind, but kaito... he had been an idiot and had taken the poison arrow. without knowing what ouma was doing behind the scenes, kaito saved him.

what a fool he had been in that moment.

ouma had been trying to control everyone, everything -- even the "mastermind" behind the whole killing game. which reminds him, he never did get to find the person that became the mastermind. it was just monokuma greeting him and assuring him that the mastermind would be dealt with after he left the facility.

the past rushes through his mind -- the memories of wanting to get rich and kill for the fun of it.

the mastermind's star didn't deserve to shine as brightly as any of the other stars. kaito wasn't sure if ouma had indeed been the mastermind, or if he had just been playing it up for shits and giggles. he was certainly a sneaky little shit regardless, and he had completely ruined everything. how dare he manipulate kaito into killing? how dare he cause that ruin? how dare he force kaito to become a murderer and a villain? how dare he make kaito cover up the blood on his hands.

kaito's illness had somehow mysteriously vanished with the escape of the facility as well. his lungs are no longer full of illness. his lungs are full of the stardust of others, and he suddenly can no longer breathe.

the world seems to stop spinning for a split second, the stars in the sky stop moving, his own heart is still for that short amount of time. everything stops, and kaito realizes that he's found saihara's star. he reaches for the sky, to where the brilliant, far away orb is located in the countless constellations. it seems to beckon him, and he wants nothing more than to just let things go and join his friends up there in the wild dark yonder. saihara's star is pulsing with light, and kaito feels tears begin to prick at his eyes. he mumbles to himself. "goddammit."

he smiles, feeling a sickness start to scratch at his throat and simmer in his stomach. "i'll be there soon, saihara-kun. promise," he says, before pressing the hand that had previously been stretched toward the heavens to his lips and blowing a kiss to the star that he believes is saihara.

his eyes close and he drifts into slumber, and he sleeps oddly well that way.


End file.
